Adventures at Hoenn Pokemon Academy
by PokemonFan69
Summary: The adventures of Ash Ketchum at Hoenn Pokemon Academy. He will fall in love, get crushed on, help his friends get together, cuck his rival, get into some awkward situations, lose his virginity, be the victim of a harem, get a girlfriend while trying to get decent grades! Main ship will be Ash x Lillie (AureliaShipping).
1. A New Student

Adventures at Hoenn Pokemon Academy 

Chapter One - A New Student

It felt like just another regular tutor period at the Hoenn Pokemon Academy. Ash Ketchum bopped his head to his music as the sun shone on his tanned face. The class around him were so engrossed in their conversations that they didn't notice the smart blonde haired girl walk into the room. At last their tutor, Professor Sycamore put his hand up for silence.

"Class, may I have your attention please!" He shouted. The noise died down. "That means you Paul! Anyway, I would like to introduce a new student, Lillie Aether to our tutor group. Please make her feel welcome."

"She's cute." Ash whispered to his best buddy, Brock Harrison, who happened to be sitting next to him.

"Now, I need somebody to show Lillie around the school. Any volunteers?" The class was silent. Nobody put their hand up. Lillie blushed with embarrassment. Then the Professor made eye contact with Ash. He smiled. "Ash, please show Lillie around the school." Ash sighed, he quite content doing nothing, listening to his music. He got up and Lillie was able to see him for the first time. He was a tall, slender young man with soft brown eyes. Underneath those eyes were two 'z' shaped scars, which made Lillie wonder where he got them from. His uniform, (consisting of a white shirt and tie) was extremely messy, along with his untidy attire, his hair, which was dark as Mt. Moon at night, looked as if it hadn't been brushed in months. Lillie honestly found him quite attractive. Ash finally made his way up to the student.

He looked at her for a second and then said,

"You ready, um… Lillie is it?" Lillie nodded. His voice was quite deep. Ash got the door for her and the two walked out the class together, as Ash left, he could hear the noise of his classmates begin again. "Well, we might as well start here at the lockers. This is where we put our stuff, if you ask somebody, you should be able to get one of your own." Lillie kept silent. "You're not much of a talker are you?" Lillie blushed.

"Oh… sorry. I'm just a bit shy that's all. It's my first day in Hoenn." Lillie apologised.

"It's alright, I was nervous on my first day too. But I made some great friends." Ash comforted.

"Are these the classrooms?" Lillie asked, pointing to a row of oak doors.

"Yup. There are different rooms for different subjects. Don't worry, I'll show which is which." The tall boy chuckled. Lillie smiled, this guy was quite nice. Ash looked towards Lillie. She was pretty. Her hair was a light blonde, almost white. She had glistening emerald eyes and her skin was extremely pale. She had long, hairless slender legs, which were covered up by stockings. She wore a black skirt, according to the girl's school uniform along with a neat shirt and tie. Although Ash tried hard not to notice, he could help noticing Lillie's large chest size. Ash and Lillie continued walking until they arrived at the women's toilets.

"Are these the toilets?" Ash nodded. "Hold on, I need to go." Ash watched the beautiful young lady opened the door to the ladies room and disappear. The bell rang indicating it was break. Ash was tempted to leave Lillie as he saw some of his friends go past, but he didn't want to leave her alone in a school she was new to. He waited for a couple minutes, some of the other girls gave him weird looks, he was standing outside the ladies bathroom after all. At last Lillie came back. "Oh Ash, you waited for me. That's so sweet of you." Ash blushed.

"I'll show you outside, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Ash was about to set of when somebody got in his way.

"Oh hey Ashy boy." A certain purple haired punk taunted.

"Go away Paul." Ash huffed. Paul smirked.

"Who's this, your girlfriend?" Paul laughed, pointing at Lillie.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just new and I'm showing her around! Now get out of my way!" Ash attempted to push his way through Paul, but to no avail.

"Well if she's not your girlfriend, how about we get something to eat sometime, lil lady?" Paul asked. Lillie blushed.

"That's awfully kind of you." Lillie murmured, holding her head down.

"A shy one eh? See you later lil lady." Paul walked off, sniggering.

"Who was that?" Lillie trembled.

"Huh, that was Paul, he's a dickhead, don't worry about him. Come on." Ash and Lilie walked off together and out of the building. Lillie followed the boy until they arrived at where a group of people were sitting. "Everyone, this is Lillie!" "Lillie this is Misty."

"Hiya." A feisty red-head said from where she was sitting on the soft grass.

"This is Tracey, he's an artist." Ash declared.

"Hey Lillie." A dark haired boy smiled, notepad and pencil in hand.

"And this is Brock, my best buddy." Ash introduced.

"You must be Lillie, Ash thinks you're cute." Ash flushed a deep shade of red.

"Moving on! That's May, Serena and Mallow." The three girls waved.

"Hi everyone." Lillie smiled weekly, she had never made this many friends at once. It was all so overwhelming. "Um… I didn't bring any lunch." She told Ash, looking quite concerned.

"You can share mine!" Ash said kindly, Misty was flabbergasted, Ash never shared his food.

As Ash and Lillie shared lunch, Misty whispered,

"Ash seems to be hitting it off well with the new girl" Brock and Tracey agreed as they heard the couple laughing together. At last, the bell went, indicating it was time for the next lesson.

"I'll show you to Biology." Ash said, helping her up.

"No need, I'll do it." Paul interrupted, taking Lillie's arm. "We're in the same class you know." Ash felt his temperature rise as he watched Lillie and Paul walk off together. Lillie was quite surprised at being taken away like that, but Paul was taking her to her next class so she didn't complain.

"What's wrong Ash?" Mallow asked, noticing his expression.

"Nothing." Was his reply and he walked to his next class by himself.


	2. Tracey's Secret

Chapter Two - Tracey's Secret

Ash didn't see much of Lillie for the next two lessons. Although he just met her, he was missing her dreadfully. He didn't want to think about the stuff Paul was talking about his new friend.

Ash walked into his next class, the Ethics of Pokemon Evolution. He saw that Tracey had already taken a seat, he of course, was doodling in his notepad.

"Hey Trace, whatcha drawing?" Ash asked, poking his head over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Tracey quickly closed his notepad. Ash was confused, all he saw was a flash of orange, similar to Misty's hair color. Ash moved on and sat down next to May.

"Hey Ash. Uhm… have you noticed how Tracey has been acting weird lately? May greeted.

"Hmm. Your right. I just went over to talk to him and he seemed a bit… skittish."

"I think he's in love…" May observed, turning her head to where the brown haired artist was sitting.

"With who?" Ash questioned, not really sure who Tracey had his eye on.

"Misty." Ash thought for a moment. Tracey had been spending more time with the red head. "You think we should get them together? I think Misty likes him too."

"You think? How should we do it?" Ash smiled, he knew how much May liked to get her friends together.

"Well, let's say we're all meeting up at a romantic cafe, and we don't show up, leaving Misty and Tracey all alone, to talk about their feelings!" Ash cringed as May exaggerated that last word. At last Professor Birch walked into the room with his Totodile behind him and the lesson began.

After Lessons

"Um… Tracey… do you like Misty?" Ash asked his friend. Tracey blushed.

"Well… I… oh… I do… but please don't tell anybody." Tracey mumbled.

"Ever thought of asking her out?"

"Well, ever thought about asking Serena out? Or Mallow? Or that new girl?" Tracey began to speed walk away, clearly embarrassed.

Ash sighed.

"Hey Ash!" A cute voice called, Lillie ran up next to her new friend.

"Oh, hiya Lillie. How was your first day?"

"It was good. I might get used to this." She smiled sweetly. Ash felt a tingle down his spine as she did.

"Uhm… how was Paul… did he insult you much?" Ash thought back to when Paul had dragged the blonde haired beauty away from him at break.

"He was actually quite nice."

"... Really…?" Ash was confused. Just then, the very boy walked up to them.

"Hey Lillie." He flirted.

"What do you want Paul!?" Ash grumbled.

"Just come to speak to Lillie." He taunted. Ash recoiled. The three made awkward conversation, things were getting heated between Ash and Paul.

"You know we have P.E tomorrow, Lillie? Remember to bring your kit." Ash reminded.

"Oh, thanks for the reminder." Lillie grinned as she opened her brand new locker. Ash noticed that her locker was next to his. He smiled.

"Cya tomorrow Lillie." Ash waved goodbye.

"Bye!"

Back at Ash's House

Ash fell onto his bed, he was tired from another day at school. As he fell slowly asleep, he thought about his new friend, and how pretty she was. He wondered if he had a crush on her…

"No, that's wrong. I hardly know her. But she is kinda hot though… uhh what am I thinking?! Oh, I'll think about it in the morning."


	3. PE

Chapter Three - P.E 

Lillie was lost in thought as she made her way down the road, her bag round her shoulder. She was thinking about Ash. Every time she thought about him, she found herself in a sweat. She had never thought this way about a boy before. He was so nice. But then again, there was Paul. A hunk who showed clear interest in her. She thought back to how good she felt when they were alone in Biology class yesterday. Paul was sexy, charming and good looking. Ash, on the other hand was kind, tall and cute.

Before long, she found herself at the front gates of school, she adjusted her tie and tucked her shirt into her skirt. Then she saw Ash. She decided to make her move.

"Ash, wait up!" She called.

"Oh hey Lillie." Ash gave a goofy smile which sent a tingle down Lillie's spine. Ash felt his temperature rise and went a deep shade of red as he felt Lillie hold his hand.

"Can you show me where the P.E hall is?"

"S… sure." Ash bleated. Lillie's palm was so soft and cold. Ash and Lillie walked hand in hand down the corridor until Ash came to a halt. "Hold on, I need to get something." He opened his locker and took a funny looking case out.

"You play guitar?! Aw." Lillie's eyes sparkled, the guitar was her favorite instrument. "What songs can you play?"

"Not much. I know a few songs, mainly songs I like." Ash answered as their hands rejoined again.

"Can you play to me later?" Lillie pleaded.

"Oh… of course." Ash blushed again, nobody actively wanted to hear his guitar apart from his own mother. Finally they came out another door, here they walked across the field for a bit until they arrived at a large red-brick building. "Well… here it is." Just then, Paul walked out of the two front glass doors and made his way towards the couple.

"Alright Ashy boy? Hey Lillie." Ash cringed. "Got your stupid guitar again have you?" He sneered, observing the large strange looking case around his shoulder.

"It's not stupid." Ash mumbled. Paul then noticed that Ash and Lillie were holding hands. He glared at Ash and walked away, bumping into him purposely. He walked into the P.E hall, as it was the first lesson. At last the bell went and Ash and Lillie walked into the P.E hall themselves.

"Cya later." Lillie smiled as she went into the girl's changing room.

"Bye." Ash let out a weak smile. Ash walked down towards the boys changing room. He opened the door. There were Tracey and Misty, going at it with their tongues. Ash stared for a minute. He coughed in order to attract their attention.

"OH! Ash! I didn't see you there." Tracey almost died.

"Right… I didn't… um… know that… uhm." Ash stuttered, watching Tracey and Misty get up and walk out of the room. "Yeah… bye." Ash sat down on one of the benches, it wasn't long before the other boys poured into the room. Gary, Brock, Ritchie, Clemont, Drew, Tracey, Paul, Todd, Kiawe and others began to get changed. It was then that Ash realised he had forgotten his kit. "Shit." He thought, walking out of the room, leaving his bag and guitar quite idiotically unattended. He swung the bright red doors open and sat glumly on a bench, again waiting for the others and the game to begin. Suddenly, a crowd of girls burst into the hall. Ash felt like a bit of a creep, staring at all those girls in their P.E kits. He spotted Lillie and she waved at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Ash waved back.

"So. Been fitting in alright?" May asked Lillie, tying her hair up.

"Yes. Made some good friends already: Misty, Tracey, Paul, Ash…" She extended the last word a bit to much. May squinted.

"Do you like him?"

"Who? Ash? No, no, no! Just… as… a friend!" Lillie blushed. They both looked at the tall, raven-haired boy. He had his head on his hands and his arms rested on his legs.

"You sure?" May quizzed.

"Well, he is a little cute… BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM THAT." As the boys came into the room, the whistle blew indicating the start of the game. It was dodgeball. Ash chuckled to himself as he saw Paul being destroyed by Misty and May. He was so shit at dodgeball. Well then again, he wasn't very good at the game either, dodgeball is hard when your one of the tallest people in the class.

"Whatcha ladies talking about?" Serena asked, throwing a ball towards Brock and missed.

"...Nothing." Lillie answered.

"We were actually talking about Ash." May confirmed.

"Ash! He's such a dreamboat, right?" Serena swooned.

"I know Lillie likes him, don't you?" May laughed.

"Well… I… um… uhm."

"Well, who cares anyways, he's going to be mine!" Serena taunted. Lillie frowned.

"Don't worry about her, Lillie. She's a bit of an attention seeker. Anyway, I think Ash would prefer a quiet, more reserved girl like you over a loud and obnoxious girl like Serena." May comforted. Lillie sighed, she now had a rival.

Suddenly, a ball was pelted at her temple at maximum speed. Ash threw his head up as he heard a faint scream. Lillie had been knocked over and thrown a few yards across the hall. A group of girls crowded round her.

"Lillie?" Ash cried, running towards the girl, pushing away the crowd. "You okay?" Lillie nodded.

"Yeah... just a bit shocked… thanks for caring…" Suddenly a ball was thrown at Ash, sending him tumbling down on Lillie's body. Their faces met. Their lips were mere inches away from each other. Ash stared into her eyes for a moment and got himself up.

"Uhm… sorry." Ash stuttered, helping her up from the floor. Lillie brushed the hair from her face and blushed wildly. Ash got hit by two more balls. "Ow. Ow."

"... Thanks." Lillie flushed. She was still in shock, she thought Ash was going to kiss her. As Ash sat back down, Lillie felt somebody nudge her.

"Feeling dizzy?." May teased.


	4. Ash's Guitar

Chapter Four - Ash's Guitar

"Hey, haven't seen my guitar anywhere?" Ash asked Brock.

"Nope." Ash looked all around the changing room. Nothing.

"Maybe someone took it by mistake. Huh." Ash sighed. He walked out of the changing room, and out of the hall, with no guitar. Suddenly he noticed a large group of people outside the hall.

"MY GUITAR!?" Ash cried, as he saw Paul, Gary and Trip throwing and catching his guitar in the air to each other. "PAUL, GIVE IT BACK!"

"What, this?" Paul taunted, throwing the case towards Trip. Luckily, Ash was much taller than Trip and he snatched the guitar out of his hands.

"Fuck off." Ash mumbled.

"What was that Ashy boy?! Someone getting angry?!" Ash gritted his teeth as he heard a crowd of people laugh behind him. God he hated Paul. He made his way towards where his friends were sitting. Lillie's head rose as she saw him arrive.

"Hey everyone, Ash is going to play guitar for us!" She smiled sweetly. Suddenly Ash felt better.

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten you play guitar." Serena said.

"Come on play then!" May cried. Ash got the guitar out of its case and begun to tune it.

"Really good!" Brock listened.

"I haven't started yet. I'm just tuning it." At last, Ash was done and he strum a few notes. "Right. Here we go... um… this is Here Comes The Sun. By the Beatles. He played the first few notes, he was a bit shaky, it was his first time playing to an audience. He got used to it soon enough and began to play a bit more smoothly. He began to sing:

Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

_ Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _

_As Ash continued to sing, Lillie realized what a beautiful voice he had._

_ Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

Other students and even some of the teachers crowded around Ash to hear him play. Except Paul and his gang.

_ Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _

_ Little darling I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _

_Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun. Doo doo doo. Here comes the sun._

_It's all right_

_It's all right _

As Ash strum the final notes. He looked up to see a massive group of people around him. He blushed.

"...Ash… that was beautiful…" Lillie whispered, with a few tears running down her face. Suddenly there was a round of applause for Ash. He went even more red.

"...T...thanks." He was quite overwhelmed himself. The crowd died down as Ash put his guitar back into its case.

"You know he wrote that song for me right?" Serena lyingly boasted.

"What are you talking about. George Harrison wrote this song in 1969." Lillie argued. Ash popped his head up.

"Hey Lillie, you like The Beatles too? You should come round someday and we can just hang out and listen to their music."

"I… would love that Ash." Lillie blushed. Serena sniffed as the bell went for the next lesson.

As Serena and Lillie walked towards their next classroom, the honey haired girl bumped into her.

"You better stay away from Ash. He's mine." Serena hushed aggressively. Lillie stared worried as she began to speed walk to her next class.


	5. Going to the Beach

Chapter Five - Going to the Beach

**Hello everybody, just before this chapter begins, I would like to warn you that this chapter does have lemons and sexual themes, so if you are offended by that kinda stuff, please turn away now. I would also like to thank the user and friend '****Derrick99' for helping me write such lemon scenes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace.**

* * *

Ash waved the piece of plastic in front of his friend's faces and smiled proudly.

"You see this? I got my driver's license." He boasted.

"Hey, you can take us to the beach after school!" May cried.

"The beach?" Ash stuttered. He didn't really like the beach, he was quite self conscious about his body image.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea." Brock agreed. "Tracey, Lillie, wanna come with us to the beach?"

"Sure!" The two replied.

"Great. Just great. Now I have to drive all my friends to the beach." Ash thought to himself. While he was busy thinking, he didn't notice Paul creep up behind him.

"Oh hey Ashy boy, finally got your license eh? I got mine last year; I'm surprised they even let you drive." He taunted.

"Oh piss off Paul." Ash sighed.

"Can't wait to see you at the beach, Lil Lady… cya." Paul sniggered, drawing his attention to Lillie and walked down the corridor. Ash frowned.

The rest of the day was a blur for Ash until after tutor, when he was texting his mother on his phone when Brock, Tracey, May and Lillie came up to him.

"You ready Ash?" Lillie asked. Ash jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Um… yeah." He dug his hands in his pockets and found his keys. "Uhm… follow me." Ash led the group outside and into the school parking lot. The lanky boy showed them a worn-out silver car. Ash sighed in embarrassment as his friends stared at the worn out vehicle. He proceeded to climb into the driver's seat. Lillie sat next to him in the passenger seat, while May sat in the left seat, Tracey in the middle and Brock at the right seat. Ash started the car and they began their short journey towards the Hoenn shore.

Ash carefully parked his car in a space right outside the beach. He could see that there were already a lot of his classmates there. The gang clambered out of the car and headed for the beach locker rooms to get changed into their beach outfit.

Ash opened the door of a beach locker room and his eyes widened, Dawn and Iris were already in there, kissing passionately, their lips were sealed to each other as a trickle of saliva slid along their chins, Dawn's arms were around her girlfriend's neck as Iris slipped her hands under her skirt and grabbed her firm ass, making the blue haired girl moan.

The couple was so focused on the kiss that they didn't notice at all the presence of Ash who silently closed the door and headed for another free changing room with a slight blush on his face.

Without breaking the kiss, the purple-haired girl pushed her girlfriend against the wooden wall, Dawn yelped in surprise as felt her shirt was unbuttoned.

The couple wore their school uniform which consisted of white short-sleeved shirt, a mid thigh length black skirt and white sneakers, they both had already removed their shoes and socks.

Breaking the kiss due to the need for air, Iris slide the shirt down the arms of the blue-haired girl and dropped it to the floor.

"Well well, someone forgot to wear her bra" the purple-haired girl said staring at her girlfriend's naked D-cup breasts.

"If you don't like it, I'll wear them back" Dawn said, pretending a serious tone.

Iris grabbed her breasts and started caressing and kneading them. "I will convince you not to wear them anymore"

She knew that they couldn't stay there all day or their friends would go looking for them, so after pinching her girlfriend's nipples making them hard as stones, she knelt on the ground and with a swift movement, pulled down her miniskirt and panties revealing her shaved pussy, glis-tening with her pussy juices.

"What a lovely sight"

Before the blue-haired girl could react, the purple-haired girl spread her legs and started licking her pussy.

"Oh fuck ..." Dawn moaned, throwing her head back as her girlfriend licked and sucked her juicy pussy lips, her moans were getting louder.

Too loud, Ash could clearly hear them, he felt very uncomfortable.

"So sweet and hot, I could lick your pussy all day without ever getting satisfied" Iris said, tasting her juices, she used her thumbs to spread her pussy lips and buried her tongue deep inside her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck...yes yes...aaahhh..." Dawn grabbed Iris's hair to push her face firmly between her legs and arched her back against the wooden wall as she moaned uncontrollably.

So uncontrollable, that Ash thought he was in the same room with her.

The purple-haired girl sped up the movements of her tongue, making sure not to neglect any inch of her inner walls as she reached her girl-friend's big ass and started squeezing it roughly, she knew it was her fa-vourite erogenous zone.

"Ooohhh...right there...eat my pussy...stroke my ass...I'm...I'm cum-ming!" the blue-haired girl's body spasmed as she squirted her pussy juices all over Iris's face, mouth and hair.

"Come here, baby" Iris said carefully dragging her to the ground, the couple kissed softly, Dawn could taste her own juices as her girlfriend's tongue explored her mouth.

"Are you going to return the favor?" the purple-haired girl asked staring at her girlfriend's naked body and rubbing her thighs with her fingertips.

"Take off your shirt...now!" the blue-haired girl ordered.

Iris shivered slightly with pleasure, she had a slight fetish for submission, and she loved when Dawn gave her an order, as soon as she unbuttoned the first button, Dawn grabbed her nipples and started rubbing them slowly through the shirt between her thumb and forefinger.

Iris moaned, the friction of the fabric against her sensitive nipples was delicious, shocks of pleasure flowed through her body.

"I didn't tell you to stop" the purple-haired girl looked up and saw the stern look of her girlfriend, she quickly returned to unbutton her shirt and removed it, she wasn't wearing a bra too.

"Every time I see them, they seem bigger than the last time I saw them" Dawn said.

"They do, now they measure DD-cup" Iris replied.

"No way! You have to reveal your secret to me but for now let me take care of them" the blue-haired girl took the pink nipple in her mouth and started licking it and sucking it greedily while it pinched the other one.

"Oh fuck ... that feels so good ..." the purple-haired girl said throwing her head back and closed her eyes.

Dawn pressed and pulled using her mouth, she could almost feel the nip-ples throbbing with pleasure against her tongue, she let go of her breast with a "pop" and gave the same treatment to the other, after a few minutes she stopped and looked at her work, Iris's nipples glistened with her saliva as she panted.

"Lay down" she ordered, nibbling at her earlobe.

Iris obeyed, she lay down and opened her legs wide.

"Well well, no panties eh?" Dawn said looking at her girlfriend's naked pussy while taking off her miniskirt.

"You're very distracted, I haven't been wearing them for about a week" the purple-haired girl answered.

"Not even in school?" the blue-haired girl asked, and Iris winked.

"You're a naughty girl" Dawn said rubbing her inner thighs, smearing her juices on her skin, then started rubbing her pussy with a finger. "Say it or I'll stop"

"I'm a horny naughty girl, please make me cum" Iris pleaded.

"Good girl" Dawn leaned forward and started sucking hard her clit as she pushed three fingers in and out of Iris, her pussy was so wet that her fingers slid very easily and at every pass the blue-haired girl curling her fingers against her G-spot.

The purple-haired girl wrapped her legs around his girlfriend's head as she moaned loudly, it didn't take long for her to cum and with a long moan she squirted inside Dawn's mouth and all over her arm.

"Wow, you cum a lot" the blue-haired girl said looking at her hand and arm soaked with her pussy juices.

She lay on top of her girlfriend and they kissed lazily, their big breasts pressed against each other as they licked their juices off their faces, their naked bodies were sweaty and covered by their juices.

"I love you, Dawn"

"I love you too"

The couple got up and wore their bikini, as if nothing had happened, and walked toward the beach, Iris's swimwear was a two-piece white bikini, her ass cheeks were almost totally exposed, Dawn's swimwear was a two-piece bikini consists of a light green bikini top with vertical dark green stripes and a short green piece of cloth wrapped around her waist with a long left side slit.

Meanwhile Ash had his face completely blushed and his cock was hard and erect due he had heard everything.

Lillie was getting changed so that she could get into her beach outfit. She unbuttoned her shirt and took her tie off. She had an hourglass figure. She then slid off her skirt so now she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She then slid the pink Jigglypuff panties off, revealing the most sensitive part of her body, her pussy. There was a small strip of blonde hair on there too. Her ass was firm and very large. At last she unclipped her bra, and her D cup breasts popped out, she only managed to fit them into her frilly black bra. Then she dug into her red drawstring bag and found her white and blue bikini, which consisted of a crop top and a white miniskirt. Lillie dug through her drawstring bag again, looking for her bikini bottoms. They simply weren't there.

"Where are they?" The young student panicked. "I must've forgotten them. Nevermind, this skirt will cover me up and besides, nobody's going to look under my skirt anyway, so it's fine!" She reassured to herself. She opened the door of the locker room and walked out onto the beach, it certainly felt cold under there. As well as this, the crop top she was wearing revealed quite a bit of her two large breasts. She looked around for Ash, but found Paul instead.

"Hey Lillie. Looking good." The purple haired boy flirted, looking down on her.

"Yeh.. thanks… you too?" Lillie saw that Paul's body was extremely toned, he almost had a six pack. It was then that Lillie noticed that Paul was looking at her breasts. She didn't say anything though, she was too shy. Paul continued to flirt with Lillie, saying how beautiful she looked and complimented her breast size and the size of her ass. Paul seemed to be confident, a bit too confident for Lillie's liking. She felt both flattered and uncomfortable. As Paul continued to flirt and flatter her, Ash looked around for his friend. He spotted her, looking quite comfortable in the hands of Paul. In an attempt to try and save her , he walked up to the couple. Lillie smiled as she saw him coming, Paul thought it was because of one of his compliments.

"Uhm Lillie. Wanna get some ice cream?" He asked. Lillie blushed while looking at Ash. She found him very attractive, especially with no shirt on. She wondered what he would look like without those swimming trunks on.

"YES!" Lillie almost shouted, bringing herself back to reality. She joined Ash and the two walked towards the ice cream parlor together. Ash looked back at Paul, he gave him a death stare. Lillie didn't notice. Ash looked at Lillie. He thought she looked cute.

Ash and Lillie walked up to the ice cream parlour and ordered their ice creams. Ash got chocolate ice cream, while Lillie got a strawberry one. Ash paid and they walked back towards the beach. As Lillie ate her treat, a bit of the ice cream dripped onto her cleavage. As she cleaned herself up, Ash felt his cock harden. It was arousing for him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Ash thought repeatedly as he saw his erection through his swimming trunks. Once Lillie finished cleaning herself up, she turned to Ash. She looked down towards Ash's crotch. She blushed furiously and quickly turned her head away.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Lillie repeated in her head. "Was that his thing? Wow, it looked bi-gah! What am I thinking?!" Lillie was dragged back into reality again as May greeted them. She was wearing a blue,string bikini with matching bikini bottoms, that Lillie so desperately needed.

"Hey guys! Like my new bikini? I just got it last weekend!" May smiled.

"Yeah… it's great." Lillie answered, still thinking about what just happened.

"Hey wanna come for a swim, the water's fine!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Uhm.. I'll be there in a minute I need to put some sunscreen on."

"Okay, see you there." May waved and joined Misty and Tracey in the water. Lillie threw down a beach blanket, while Ash set up an umbrella. She sat down, making sure that nobody would see that she had no underwear on. She passed the bottle of sunscreen to Ash.

"Hey Ash, could you run some of this on my back for me?" Ash nearly choked when he realized what she had just said.

"Y-yeah, s-sure." He stammered. He squirted a large blob of sunscreen into the palm of his hand and then rubbed his hands together. Carefully, he began to massage the cream into Lillie's shoulders and back. The pretty blonde girl sighed comfortably. Ash's hands were strangely soft. Suddenly, Paul noticed Lillie from the corner of his eye, smiling smugly, he walked up to the couple.

"Hey, let me take over Ashy boy." Paul barged him out the way, and squirted some sunscreen into his hands and took over Ash's job. Ash, surprised, got up without saying anything. He muttered something under his breath and walked away, he couldn't be bothered to deal with the purple haired punk today.

"Thanks Paul, it's very kind of you, but Ash was doing just fine." Lillie said, feeling his rough hands rub against her velvety skin. "Though you do give good back rubs." She moaned softly. Paul continued to rub cream into her arms and legs, Lillie was now feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable and Ash was quick to notice, he waved towards her.

"Hey I think Ash wants something" Lillie got up and stood up for a little while, forgetting that she wasn't wearing any bikini bottoms. Suddenly a small breeze blew Lillie's miniskirt up giving Paul a clear view of her huge, naked ass. He smiled deviously like a Pikachu with ketchup. Lillie made her way towards the Ash and the feisty redhead, she was wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit.

"Hey Lillie, wanna play a game?" Ash asked.

"Sure! What game is it?"

"So." Misty began, "The aim of the game is to get on your partner's shoulders and push your opponent into the water, okay, got it?"

"Got it." Ash, Lillie and Tracey said in unison.

"Right." Misty climbed onto her boyfriend's shoulders, while Lillie climbed on to Ash's. It was at this point that Lillie remembered that her bikini bottoms were missing when she felt Ash's messy, bushy hair rub against her pussy. She moaned quietly. "The the game commence!" Misty cried. Ash grabbed hold of her legs as Lillie on top attempted to push the red head into the water. Misty was winning at first, she had played this game many times before, but somehow she almost lost her balance, this allowed Lillie to give her a big shove and she toppled down into the water. SPLASH! Misty got herself back up she had a big grin on her face and she was laughing loudly. "Okay, you won." Suddenly, she pushed Ash and both him and Lillie fell into the water with another big splash. Lillie gave out a loud moan as she felt some of Ash's hair enter her. Ash got himself up out of the water and chuckled loudly, he helped her friend up, still failing to notice that she had no bottoms on. After feeling some light penetration Lillie was blushing, and was now feeling horny.

"That was fun!" Lillie guffawed, adjusting her white miniskirt. "We better get some towels." The four friends walked out of the sea and back onto the hot sand. Tracey passed them all a towel each and they got dry in a few minutes. After a while, Tracey went off to play volleyball with Gary, Dawn and Iris with Brock being the referee and Misty went off to swim with May. Ash and Lillie sat in the deckchairs for a while, just talking and joking until Ash felt a little thirsty.

"Hey Lillie, i'm gonna grab some soda from the tiki bar." He told her.

"Can I come with you? I'm kinda thirsty too." Ash nodded and they headed off to the tiki bar.

"Two sodas please." Ash told the barman, he handed over the money and the barman took two cans of soda from the refrigerator and gave them to Ash. "Thanks." He handed one to his friend and they headed back to their spot on the beach when Ash heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ash." A female voice called, he turned around, it was Serena. Ash's eyes widened as he saw what his honey colored haired friend was wearing. A skimpy revealing pink bikini with a matching thong. "Well, you seem pleased to see me." She winked, looking directly at Ash's erection.

"Hi Serena. Fancy seeing you here." Ash greeted, ignoring what Serena had just said. As Ash and Serena began their conversation, she noticed the way Ash looked at the attractive young lady. It was clear to Lillie that Ash found Serena very attractive.

"She probably just wore that slutty outfit to get Ash's attention." Lillie thought to herself, to be honest, she was rather jealous, but she didn't quite know why. Serena began to flirt around to Ash, he wasn't really listening anyways.

"You know Ash, you can come back to my place and we can have a good time…" This caught both Ash and Lillie's attention.

"N-no… I erm… I'm good thanks… I gotta drive Lillie home,,, yeah." Ash fumbled, he noticed that he was no longer hard. With that, Ash and Lillie headed back to where they were sitting. However, Lillie was now feeling even more horny, thinking about Ash fucking somebody.

After a couple hours of sunbathing, volleyball and chatting, Ash and Lillie decided it was getting late, so they packed everything up and got changed. Lillie had been thinking non-stop about Ash's naked body and especially, his penis. She wondered if this was normal, but she didn't care, she was horny.

Ash was waiting for Lillie inside his car. He had one of his CDs on. As he was bobbing his head along with the music, he didn't notice Lillie slid into the seat next to him.

A simple, "Hi" Said by Lillie startled Ash.

"Oh, Hiya. You ready?" Ash greeted, turning down the volume of his music. Lillie nodded and smiled sweetly. Lillie was now a bit more comfortable as now, she had underwear on. Although it was only a short ten minute drive, Lillie treasured every moment of it. She directed Ash on where to go too.

"Just pull up here." Lillie told him. Ash gaped. Lillie lived in a mansion? On the left of his vehicle stood a large house.

"You live… here?" Ash asked, quite confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know I was Lusamine Aether's daughter, founder of Aether Foundation." Lillie chuckled slightly, she thought that he had already made the connection.

"Oh, I thought I'd heard of the name Aether somewhere. Anyway, have a good night." Ash waved goodbye as Lillie hopped out of the car and rang the doorbell of the large metal gates and was let in. He watched her for a bit and then drove off, feeling quite content.


End file.
